


Upset stomach

by orphan_account



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fluff, Gen, Stomach Ache, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Four has an upset stomach, and X helps him.PRE BFB 20
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Upset stomach

Four’s stomach churned as he sat against one of the large rocks of Elsewhere on Earth. He had felt sick since after BFB 19, and hadn’t felt better since. The only reason he could think of for why he felt this way was back to a few hours ago, when he found a lot of leftover food from past Cake at Stakes and ate it. He must have overeaten, and that was what must be causing him this pain, as well as a 3-inches-distended tummy. _**grrr….**_ Four was startled by his bloated stomach gurgling and cramping again, and he grimaced. Eventually, he just tried to ignore the pain and sleep, concentrating on the night sky and not his protesting stomach.

Not long later, he was awoken by X.  
“Four?” X had asked. Four awoke with a jolt, which caused pain in his abdomen again. _**Grrrrgllllllll….**_ X decided to wait for Four’s upset stomach to stop being so loud before speaking so he could have Four’s full attention.

“Stomachache?” The yellow variable asked. Four nodded.

“What was I supposed to do? Let multiple Cake at Stake leftovers go to waste and spoil?” Four  
asked.

“How much did you eat?”

“Three slices of cake and a second Photo Cake I had in case I lost the first one.”

“Well, that explains it.”

“It just---NNgaahh…. I’ve felt nauseous since BFB 19. I don’t think I can do BFB 20 if it keeps going on” Four clutched his gurgling stomach and slouched against the coarse rock.  
“I think I can help, but you’re going to have to let me. Which means no screeching, limb tearing, or anything you would normally do to hurt the others.” X told Four. He complied, and X got closer.

X placed a hand on the blue number’s extended stomach and started rubbing it in counterclockwise circles. _**grrglllr… glurporp~**_ Four’s stomach gurgled as X massaged it, but Four wasn’t better. His stomach still hurt, and he let out a small, pained whimper as his belly churned and groaned.

“I think we should try something else.” X told Four.

“Maybe we-- _HURK!_ ” Four replied, cut off when a horrible gag hit him. Four’s hand’s quickly covered his mouth, and X quickly stepped back.

“Four?? Are you going to be sick?” X asked, concerned.

“I-I don’t kn-- _UUURRKK!!_ Uhm-... Excuse me, I gotta go!!” Four then took off.

X found Four hunched over a hole dug into the ground, gagging and retching. From what happened before, X could only assume that all the food Four ate was just too much for his poor tummy to handle, and he had gotten sick. X put a hand on Four’s back, comforting him as he emptied his stomach into the hole in the ground. 

After Four was sure he wouldn’t throw up anymore, he stood up on shaking legs. He then proceeded to kick dirt over the hole, making sure that there wasn’t anything showing that Four had been sick.  
“Are you gonna be ok?” X asked. Four nodded, and they left to prepare for the next Cake at Stake..


End file.
